The Art of Being a Bish
by xMidnightAurorax
Summary: The team are finally getting used to being around each other and understanding everyone's own ability's and preferences. When two mentally insane teenage girls appear out of nowhere, what are they going to do? When they are neither good or bad but dancing on the fence in-between trouble is sure to be around the corner. T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is interesting. I know that I have many other stories to write but I had to write this one because, well, I felt like it? **

**Anyway…**

**My friend and I were discussing today about how strange we were and what would happen if we were superheroes. We quickly came to the conclusion that we would actually be insane villain/heroes, not on a specific side but merely sitting on the fence throwing stuff at both the goodies and the badies and watching as they freak out. We discussed how cool it would be if we made it onto a story so when we had some free time after class I started. I thought about how they were going to dress and act according to our personalities and through it I will insert random quotes from one of our conversations and I'll probably explain the story behind it in a note at the end.**

**This story is probably going to make no sense so if there's questions just ask me in the reviews and I'll answer them in the author's note.**

**I wrote this using our real descriptions and nicknames so don't worry about the word Bish to much, it is just a word my friend and I made up some time ago now.**

**Oh and just for a laugh, when I asked my friend what to call the story I got some rather strange answers including:**

**Willy Wonka and the Bishes, Batman and the Bishies Rise, Beauty and the Bish, the rolling Bishes, Snow White and the seven Bishes, 101 Bishes, Wild Bishes, The Bish knight rises, Finding Bishes, Wreck it Bish, iron bish, Dude wheres my Bish?, War Bish, the Dark Bish, RedBish, iBish, I am Bish, Bish and Bisher, Cheeper by the Bish, Breaking Bish, Bishland, That's my Bish, The last of Bish, Bish Treak,…Justin Bisher…, Bishney Spears and last but not least 'Bish the builder, can she Troll it? Yes she can'**

**…**

**Now do you understand why I think we are insane? Though I'm still working on the Title so the current one will probably be temporary.**

**I think that's all… for now that is**

**Oh, almost forgot…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young justice, I only own my own characters, unfortunately…**

* * *

Gotham, one of the most crazy, violent cities you will ever come across. It is notorious for having super villains that are competently insane and a vigilantly with anger issues and is scared of the sun. Either way, it's a strange and complicated place to live as not all villains know what side of justice they're on.

Recently two new…people… have arrived and are complicating the way things are done. No one really knows their purpose as they do not fight crime and do not prevent it. In a way they are super pranksters, only interested in having a good time. They do not care who their victims are weather good or bad, as long as they get a laugh it's all they care about. But one thing they pride themselves on is that no one gets hurt.

They call themselves the BishTrolls. A name that makes no sense really, more of a name you will only understand if you know the back story, and the backstory doesn't make any sense either. The BishTrolls are made up of two teenage girls that call themselves Bishlet and Bishell, again making no sense whatsoever.

They are rather similar girls, both reaching about 1.5 m high, olive tan skin, dark long hair and a sick sense of humour. Bishlet is the leader of the pair, devising the complicated pranks and for filling it with her partner in crime Bishell.

Her costume is made up of a black and white Kevaler suit with different but common meme faces covering it creating an elaborate pattern, the most common being the Troll. On her face she wears a white domino mask, similar to that of the boy wonders but with the colours reversed, and another mask that rests on her belt that she puts on just as she is about to pull off a prank. Her brown hair is pulled back into a high pony tail with her caramel tips flailing down her back and two choppy bangs shaping her face. Her gloves, boots and belt are all black combat style with the belt looking strangely similar to the Drakights own belt, except that the contents are a little more…surprising. Last but not least Bishlet carries a weapon to get her out of tight situations that her pranks sometimes lead to. A legendary Katana with the powers of the sun dragon. How the hell she got a hold of that no one knows but one thing they do know is not to mess with her because for a prankster, she is a surprisingly good swords master.

Bishell's suit is similar to Bishlet's but instead of black and white her suit is black and red. She wears a red domino mask with black eyes and a secondary mask on her belt the looks like the LOL meme face. Her hair is darker than Bishlets, so dark it's almost black. Unlike Bishlets her hair is left out and you can see just how wavy it is. It's layered as well, the shortest layer falling around her chin and the longest reaching her mid back, and there for sticks out every way but somehow still looks neat. Her gloves, boots and belt are the same as bishlets and she also carries weapon. The legendary Katana of the moon dragon, sister of Bishlets own weapon of choice. With swordsmanship skills to equal her partners they have trained together for years, creating powerful and indestructible techniques. Well… almost.

It's this pair of pranksters that frustrate the darkight so much. First off, he can't figure out just who they are. Judging from some skin samples he has gotten he know they are not related but are still extremely close, probably best friends. They look about 15/16 years old and both are from Australia, judging from their accents. This is easy enough to find out but what he wants to know is who taught them how to fight, where they got their swords from and how they got so much money. He doesn't know whether it's their money but with state of the art suits, excellent equipment and their own 'Bish Mobiles' called the Bishroler and the Bishwing, he would assume they got the money from somewhere. For the kind of gear they have got you would expect them to have some sort of relation to someone wealthy but his computer cannot find a single person that could possibly have any family that fit their descriptions. Batman desperately wanted to know who they were and weather they were truly an enemy or an ally.

He also wanted to know what the hell _bish_ meant.

Little did he know, very soon they would find their way to him.

* * *

**So… what do you think?**

**This… was something different I have to admit. I can tell you this. This story is going to become rather random and amusing at the same time.**

**Anyway I don't really care weather people like this story or not, as I don't really care and I'm doing this for fun, but it would still be nice to have some reviews.**

**So… that's it, bye bye then…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I guess here is chapter two if anyone is interested. It seems I have one favourite that isn't Bishlet. And for Bishlet… you parked it next to the SavMobile in the airport car park. XD**

**Anyway glad to know that someone besides Bishlet and I read this. And now we will involve the team. I hope you don't think the BishTrolls are to insane because if they are it isn't our fault. Actually nearly everything here was taken out of a text. If you want I can post a picture of our text and send you a link to it but if not you can just trust that we really are insaine.**

**Maybe I should change my account name to Bishell?**

**I'll think about that later. For now enjoy this piece of writing that I did instead of school work.**

* * *

It was a rather normal night in Gotham, except for the fact that instead of Batman and Robin patrolling the city it was 8 teenage super heroes. Normally Batman wouldn't allow a super in his city but he was on a space mission for a few days and he wouldn't allow Robin to patrol alone, much to the birds displeasure. In the end Batman turned it into a Young Justice mission so now they had supped up teens running around the city as Robin tried to teach them the art of 'sneaking around in dark corners'.

Robin at this time sighed as Superboy made yet another crater, jumping from building to building. It was a boring night of patrol and it didn't look like there was much going on, and even if there was they would probably hear them coming from a mile away. He decided that they should probably turn in for the night.

_Hey guys, I think that should do for timight. Start heading towards the Bio ship _Robin said over the mental link. He got a reply of several yesses as he directed Supey to the quickest route back towards the others.

They got there first, quickly followed by Kid flash and Artemis, Kaldur and Rocket and Zatanna and M'gann. He gave them each a nod as they started reporting to their leader the progress they had made. Robin didn't pay much attention to them and was more focused on his surroundings. Something was off about the ally way, but he wasn't sure. He sat like that for about a minute before he heard a faint giggle carry down from the roof. He couldn't help but smile as he recognised the voice. Oh this was going to be fun

"-so then rob called us and we came back here. Rob? Hey Rob, are you with us?" Wally said as he started snapping his fingers in front of Robins face. He was immediately silenced by a shh from the boy wonder that set everyone on edge. He looked at them, tapped his ear, pointed to the roof and then started quietly climbing up the fire escape.

The team looked at each other and shrugged, mentally preparing themselves for whatever was waiting for them. Quickly they followed the boy wonder, well, as quickly as they could. It was then that they heard two voices not far from where they were. As they got closer they started to make out some words. Most of the team looked confused as the distinct female Australian accent hit their ears and were even more so when Robin let out a dry chuckle along with something that sounded like 'I wonder what they're up to now'

Looking around the ledge they saw two girls sitting on the ground facing each other both looking at a group of cards spread out between them.

"So what if…" the first girl, one dressed in a white and black suit, said as she picked up a card and placed it in a random spot. "We did this and then…" she then picked up several more cards and started re-arranging the whole pile, turning it into some sort of elaborate puzzle. "and then we can just do this and Vwala!" she exclaimed as she waved her arms in the air.

The other girl was dressed in the same suit but in red with her hair down. She stared down at the cards with a serious look before she locked eyes with her partner and started to talk. "It reminds me of drop bears…"

"Why drop bears? I don't have any ecliptics leaves. I only got butter menthol"

"They might have sore throats, maybe we will take pictures and hashtag them."

"Mmmmm, Hasbrowns."

"Excuse me, why Hashbrowns?"

"Well you said hash… then I looked at my hair and I'm like 'oh my hair is brown' and I put them together and got hashyellow, I mean hashbrown!" The first girl said quickly correcting herself

The girl in red gave it some serious thought before she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "As long as the Hobos don't take the Drop bears that fine with me" she said as the two girls looked back at the cards and continued doing… whatever they were doing.

The hidden members of young justice all looked at each other with the same thoughts.

_They're insane _the whole team besides Robin thought through their telepathic link.

_Yes, yes they are but you just have to learn how to… deal with them. _Robin thought with a smile on his face. The night just got a whole lot more interesting.

_Oh and I suppose you understood what they were talking about? _Artemis said somewhat sarcastically.

_Nope. I don't even think they know what they are talking about most of the time. You just have to look underneath the underneath… _He said mysteriously

_Enough with the cryptic stuff rob. Just tell us what you mean so we can get on with it _Wally said as he elbowed his friend in the ribs

_Ok ok, relax guys. I just mean that though what they say is crazy their words have hidden meanings. They are actually some of the best Intel gathers I know._

_So are they good buys or are they bad guys? _Asked their leader as he saw the girl in read stand on her head, trying to come up with some ideas for… whatever they were trying to do.

_Well… their neither. They're more like ultimate pranksters. Their pranks are pretty elaborate but no one ever gets hurt. They prank both good guy and bad guys. But they are also both swords masters, likes of which neither Batman or I have ever seen, but have only previously used them as a defence against the villains that don't appreciate their pranks._

_Wait, so how do we know we can trust them? _Asked Artemis, who seemed to have a lot of trust issues.

_Because, when you know how to deal with them they are actually pretty fun._ Robin thought before walking out from behind a large duct and right up to the girls. "Hey BL, BH what's up?"

The two girls snapped their heads up and smiled at the boy wonder "Birdy boy! Thought a cockatoo got ya. Why don't you let your nest mates out for a play?" the girl in red Robin called BH said as she pouted and rested her head against his shoulder.

_So out know what the means birdie boy? _Artemis asked somewhat smugly

_Well first off I'm bird boy because my name is robin. A robin is a strait beaked bird and cockatoo is a hooked beak bird, they just don't get along so when she said thought a cockatoo got ya she was referring to a villain, any villain really. And by nest mates she means team and that means they know you guys are there so you might as well come out now._ He answered her rather smug tone himself

He thought he heard her grumble something about underneath the underneath before he saw the rest of his team slowly step away from the shadows and into the light. The girls inspected them and the tram shifter uncomfortably under their gaze.

About a minute past before the girl in white titled BL spoke to the group. "Judging by the way you guys flocked out here I would guess Blanka over there is the leader?" she said as she pointed to Aqualad.

The team each got puzzled looks on their faces as they tried to work out what it meant. Robin just stood there smiling as he had already figured out what they were talking about but wanted to see if any of the team members could decipher it. Surprisingly, or maybe not, it was Wally who spoke up first.

"Oh oh I got it! Blanka is a street fighter characters that grew up in the forest and ate electric eels to survive and got their electric powers and Kal-_Aqualad_ has those eel tattoos that can use electricity!" Wally said with an ear splitting grin on his face. He could have sworn he heard his girlfriend mumble something about him playing too many videogames…

"Righto Hedgehog" BH said giving him a thumbs up that just made Wally confused once again as he tried to figure out his own nick name. Looking over at his best friend he saw him mouth the words 'Sonic the hedgehog' and nodded in understanding.

"Anyway…" robin said and everyone turned to him. "You two can work out everyone's nicknames later, right now we are meant to be on patrol. So, do you girls know any big bad birds we can swoop?" He asked facing two strange girls who then in turn faced each other.

"Do you think we should?"

"I don't know, he is fun to play with."

"Yes but he never plays fair, it's no fun. Let's tell them"

BH nodded at her friend before facing the 8 expectant members of the team. They started walking directly towards Robin and circled around him as they talked.

"Now you have to listen closely"

"Cause we aint repeating it"

Robin just nodded and looked straight ahead as the pair continued to circle him. He felt hands on his shoulders as both girls stood at each of his sides.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages…" BH started as she spoke from his left.

"'We welcome you to the Opera' said the smiling cockatoo as he smacked his red lips" BL said from his right.

The rest of the team looked at them like they were crazy while robin had a thoughtful look on his face. The two girls then walked back to where they were sitting earlier and picked up all their cards. Turing around they saluted towards the other teens. "Adiós Birdie Boy. We'll see ya again soon." They said before they flipped off the building into an alleyway, leaving nothing but an eerie cackle in the wind.

Once they had gone the team turned to Robin and watched as he seemed to have an internal debate. Zatanna walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, gaining his attention. "So birdie boy, what are we doing?"

Robin let out a sigh as he came to a conclusion "I guess we should check it out" he said more to himself then the team. He gave himself a reassuring nod before he faced Aqualad with a determined look on his face. "The girls said that the Joker is setting up shop in the Gotham opera house. I can only warn you that the joker is not a push over but it's your decision what we do with this information."

"Are we sure we can trust them, I mean, they seemed like a big bag of crazy." Rocket said and received nods of agreement from the rest of the team minus Robin and Aqualad. The leader of young justice was thinking about the two girls and the way they interacted with Robin. They seemed friendly enough and if rob trusted them why shouldn't he.

Turning to the young hero he saw the somewhat troubled expression on his face. "Robin, this is your city and your villains, what do you think should be done?"

"Well, Bishlet and Bishell have never led me wrong before. The issue is the joker. He is a very dramatic guy and if he's in an opera house he's planning something big. Also, the joker isn't you average villain so I just have to warn you, he is completely unpredictable and sadistically savage" Robin said gaining everybody's attention. They have all heard about the joker and he is defiantly someone you don't take lightly.

"Wait, Bishlet and bishell? That's their names? How do we know that it's not some sort of trap? They did say and I quote 'he's fun to play with?" Artemis said. She was starting to annoy Robin but when he thought about it she was probably mad that she hadn't heard about these two girls yet considering that she lives in Gotham too. It's probably because she spends too much time at Wally's place…

"Look, they have never given me a reason to doubt them so I'm not going to now. We just need to figure out what the joker is up too."

"I believe them." Kaldur spoke up for the group. "We need to figure out what's going down at the opera house. This will be a mission, we just need to check it out and report back in. we do not want to get in a fight." He said as he walked over to where they had left the bio ship, the rest of the team following.

"Why do I have a feeling this is not going to turn out like we plan?" Robin sighed as he took his own seat and buckled in.

\(^.^\) ~(O.O)~ (/^.^)/

_I was right, why did I have to be right? _Robin thought as he felt Harley's mallet collide with his side. He was flown aside and smacked his back against one of the chairs in the front row. Wincing in pain he looked around at the rest of the team. They were all conscious for now but most were trapped or trying to hold their own against some joker goons, but he could see that they wouldn't last long. _Dammit, it never goes to plan._

They had arrived not long ago by the roof and had surveyed everything from a glass panel on the roof. There they could see Joker standing in the middle of the stage as he directed his henchmen around with crates. It looked like he was just setting up shop so he wouldn't be expecting an attack. Unfortunately for them kid flash was still rash as ever and was going to run in and try and stop him. Artemis caught her boyfriend's leg before he could get very far, resulting in him tripping over and landing with a loud crack against the glass. They all froze as it gave way under their feet and they fell directly towards the stage. Artemis shot a grapple gun while holding Wally and Robin did the same with Zatanna. M'gann floated down with Superboy and Rocket with Aqualad. Once they reached the bottom they all looked up to see many eyes looking right at them.

If the situation wasn't so dire Robin would have laughed at the surprised and dare he say it, derpy look on the Clowns face. He obviously didn't expect them to arrive before he had the chance to even begin his next plan. He quickly collected himself though and got a sadistic grin on his face.

"~Oh well they say early bird gets the worm~" he said in a sing song voice "But… Have you ever heard the term _Fashionably late_? And looking at you all you could have really used some fashion tips. More purple and green!" he said as he danced around the stage. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to teach you~. Harley dear!"

"Yes Mista J?" a high pitched and rather irritating voice called from behind a curtain. Looking over they saw a woman dressed head to toe in a red and black jester outfit. Her face was painted white with black lipstick and she wore a black mask that allowed you to see her blue eyes.

"Be a dear and Wrap my gifts for me, have the boys help you out too" he said as he took a seat on a chair by the stage. Harley looked towards the team with an evil glint in her eyes as she motions for the other 30 or so goons to join her.

"Time to party!"

And that was how they ended up in the situation they were currently in. Robin looked back up as Harley walked up to him with her mallet over her shoulder. She brought it up and was about to 'squash the pretty birdie to pieces' when the Joker called out to her.

"Harley dear, this is so _Boring_. Just knock them out with some gas will ya?"

"The Joker venom?"

"Nah ill save that for later."

Hearing this conversation Robin panicked a little. Who knows what the Joker would do with them if he was able to knock them out. He retaliated and kicked the mallet out of Harleys grasp, regaining the attention of the weapons psycho. She growled and pulled out a baseball bad from… who knows where, and started attacking the boy wonder. "That was my favourite mallet you little brat!" she exclaimed as her bat finally made contact with him and sent him sprawling to the rest of his team.

Harley took out a gas mask and placed it across her face as the others did the same. "Sweet dreams kiddies!" she said as she released a cylinder on the ground and green gas flowed out of it. The team tried to hold their breath but the gas still managed to get into his lungs and they felt themselves become drowsy. Both the Jester and the clown started to smile but were interrupted as twin cackles echoed around the hall.

"Look what we have found. It looks like the Smiling Cockatoo has cheated again!" Came a voice off to the left

"That's not how you play the game. I think he needs a lesson." Came a different voice off to the right.

"Oh it's the Bishies! Why do you have to interrupt my fun?" The joker called out to nothing in particular. As a reply the two girls from earlier walked out and stood between the team and Jokers goons.

"Because we believe in playing fair."

"_Right_ and what did I do wrong." The joker retaliated as his voice started to become dangerously low.

"Well gassing them out is cheating!" Bishlet said simply and Bishhell looked at her with a slightly confused face.

"Don't we use knock out gas sometimes?"

"We only use them when the drop bears get the Hobos, and we don't capture them after. We simply leave them and draw on their face!"

Bishell seemed to consider her answer before she nodded her head in acceptance. "Well we can assume Smiley wasn't going to do that…"

Robin shook his head as he started to see black spots in his vision. Much his team were knocked out or at least close and Robin wanted to know whether the BishTrolls would help them get out of there or let Joker do as he pleases.

The joker seemed to snap and gave out a dangerous growl. "Look here, Boy Blunders mine to carve and two girlies aren't going to get in my way! Boys, get them." He said as he took out his carving knife and the goons took fighting stances.

For their part the girls just stood there before slowly taking out their swords. Robin was losing consciousness now but saw a flash of blue and gold before everything went black.

He could have sworn he heard them say that fire breathing dragons really bring out your eyes…

* * *

**Well, that was interesting. I wonder what happened after everyone was knocked out? Well I suppose you will have to wait to find out. We haven't actually thought of a plot for this story so if anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them. **

**Anyway. Bye for now, not forever!**


End file.
